Alisya
Alisya, born as Brianna, is a member of the Hoosier Coven with the ability of Shield. She is the mate of Kyran. Biography 'Early Life' Alisya was born in 1995, in Indiana. She went to school with Kyran, Derek, and Darius. She had gone to Washington to visit her friend Kyran, when she was turned into a vampire. She is a member of the coven and is now the mate of Kyran. ''Breaking Dawn In ''Breaking Dawn, Alisya and the Hoosiers were visited by the Volturi, who were seeking out nomads to witness the destruction of the Olympic coven and their immortal child. But Kyran and Derek abruptly said no, remembering what had happened earlier that year. The Volturi responded with an attack on the coven and their home. They burned the house down, but the entire coven lived since they were heavily guarded by hired nomads/mercenaries. Kyran later on left to see if they were all gone and came back with a human that had survived an attack carried out by the Volturi. Alisya and the rest of the coven waited and heard his screams for two days straight until he was transformed. Jimmy was later appointed as co-leader of the coven with Derek. After word got around that the Cullens were forming an army or a defense against the Volturi, Kyran grew interested and the coven left for Forks. Alisya and Kyran were quick to accepting Renesmee as Bella and Edward Cullen's vampire-human hybrid daughter and not an immortal child. During the confrontation, Caius killed Irina in hoping that this would break into a fight, but this was unsuccessful. Alice, Aro's main objective, and Jasper came into the clearing and walked towards Aro. Offering evidence that Renesmee would not be a danger to their existence, she went over and took Aro's hand. Instead of showing a vision of Renesmee in the future, she showed him an vision that foretold a battle. In the battle, Carlisle raced over towards Alice to set her free but Aro managed to behead and kill him, starting the battle. During the battle, after Jane's death by Alice, Sam Uley, Kyran, and Potunga, Aro had grown angry at the number of losses, and so did Caius and Draco. The two went into battle with Tanya but were defeated when Garrett kicked them both towards Kate, whom used her power to hold them down. Alisya watched as Tanya decapitated them both. She then watched as Marcus and Lucius were killed too. Then Aro and Xenon joined the fight. Xenon raced towards Kyran and Alisya and beheaded her quickly. Jimmy was unable to use his gift to restore her head onto her body because an unknown Volturi guard had burned her body. However, Alisya was avenged after Kyran was being choked by Xenon, whom was kicked by Jimmy into Kate, who used her power to hold him down. Kyran then walked slowly and coldly towards Xenon, Jimmy and Kate signaled to Kyran to go ahead and kill him. So, he took one hand on the lower jaw and another on the upper one. He then pulled down on the lower and pulled up on the upper jaw until his top half of his body ripped off, killing him. However, it was just a vision and Nahuel and Huilen arrived and gave their witness. Alisya and the coven stayed for a while after the "trial" to chat with the others and then left for Indiana to rebuild their home. See Also *Vampire Index *Hoosier Coven *Kyran *Shield Category:Vampires Category:Females Category:Mated Vampires Category:Vampire Index Category:Hoosier Coven Category:Articles by KyranEllis Category:Vampires With Special Abilities